


Absoluteness (I Know you by Three Songs)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Akashi is a musical prodigy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Gen, I watched ClassicaLoid and got inspired, Music, Shiori is a former prima ballerina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Akashi is a prodigy after all, is what Midorima thinks. No matter if his nimble fingers travel through the piano keys or hold the conductor's rod, he takes the music of the Classics and makes it his own.
Alternatively: According to Midorima, Akashi Seijuro is three of Beethoven's most known works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people, I know the season hype is with Yuri on Ice but listen to me for a moment. I watched ClassicaLoid and got inspired to write this. It's something great for people who like music (don't we all?) and a really good introduction to classical music to those not too fond of it.

 

 

**_For Elise_ **

 

 

Midorima Shintarou, at the innocent age of eight, knew little about classical music. He knew he enjoyed the rare times he got to accompany a certain red haired boy at his age, one going by the name of Akashi Seijuro. He knew Seijuro's mother had a great love for the classical Russian composers, Tchaikovsky being her favourite. He knew Shiori-san was a prima ballerina that gave up on the stage to raise her son and instill her love for music to him. Lastly, he knew that she had little love for composers that their music wasn't made to be accompanied by dance.

 

Lastly, he knew that Shiori always loved to listen her son play, no matter what her son picked, or what material he was given. It was as if she could feel her boy's emotions while playing, and she smiled, always congratulating him, thanking him for playing for her.

 

Akashi Shiori smiles at him. "Shin-chan!" she greets him, cheeful as always, with the same silly nickname. He likes that nickname though, it makes him feel like he's still a child, loved and not ignored. He's Shintarou for his mother, always has been, and the woman that brought him to the world has little time for him. "Is it time for your and Sei-chan's lesson already? Have fun, I'll go and make some snacks for you for when you're finished!"

 

Their instructor enters that moment, and the man throws a stare at Shiori, as though trying to exorcise her presense.

 

The piece they're practicing today, again, isn't one he particularily enjoys. He likes his violin, sure, but orchestral music, he was never fond of it. To add insult to injury, it was a piano concerto, and it made him feel like the world saw him only an inferior musician to one Akashi Seijuro.

 

The last time he remembers the redhead playing for his mother was just the night after her death, one last farewell for someone who taught him love in people and things, one last farewell _for_ his _Elise._

 

**_Emperor_ **

 

There wasn't a single thing in the world Akashi Seijuro couldn't perfectly accomplish, people whispered. Perhaps that was a wide exaggeration on their part, but it wasn't a lie that he was indeed one of a kind in so many fields. Perfect academics, a prodigy in basketball, a genious of strategy and an accompliced pianist at the age of thirteen were only a few of his achievements. He pushes himself even further, does even greater things, never resting.

No, she's pushed even further. Never resting, always achieving greatness, being molded to a leader, to the perfect being they _think_ no, **want** to see when they look at him.

So, is it any surprise that the bisque doll of perfection with the name of Akashi Seijuro cracks? Of course he does when that time his authority got challenged. From the cracks on the gentle, frail porcelain surface of his personality, the steel will of a God-Emperor can be finally seen, and people can see it in its full glory.

 

He walks by the music room only two days after _the incident_ ; Akashi is there as well, entering said clubroom.

Teikou music clubroom is large enough to hold a small orchestra and a grand piano in it. The room stands still with Akashi's footsteps, and when he approaches said instrument, the pianist moves his way for the redhead, who sits on the stool of the Emperor of musical instruments, with his fingers starting to play that daunting tune of their childhood.

The other instruments follow the familiar tune, the Kings following their Emperor's lead.

 

 

 

**_Heroic_ **

 

 

Midorima knew well that Akashi loved things with a great passion and music just proved to be greater than any other.That sparkle of love for music his mother had entrusted him with had blossomed into a bright fire, one that warmed but never burnt. It was a fire that grew stronger in his absense from Japan, flying around, nurturing his skill, devoting himself to music. And now, after from a full decade away from friends and family, he held his head high, as he stood in front of the orchestra, for everyone to watch and listen.

 

Akashi indeed looks like an Emperor, wise and benign, as he leads the instruments below him, and they follow willingly. They work together at their leader's instructions, and they recreate a miracle of sound. He wonders what the creator of this Symphony would think if he was present. He decides he would probably like it. Akashi is a prodigy after all, is what Midorima thinks. No matter if his nimble fingers travel through the piano keys or hold the conductor's rod, he takes the music of the Classics and makes it his own. Or, even better, he becomes the music, ascending into a spiritual world that overcomes everything.

 

He thinks he spots a strange, white-haired man in the crowd close to the end. He seems to be crying with a smiled, as if an important, precious memory has reached him through the music and decides that yes, this path, one paved by pain, strength, change, and music, the same path his mother followed and walked with happiness and pride, trully suits Seijuro as well, and he's happy to see his friend shining in front of the people and instruments that followed him until that moment of the end. It feels like the redhead is smiling, a genuine and wide smile, and it feels like Shiori was there, guiding him, and smiling proudly at her son.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The three pieces that gave their titles to the three parts are:
> 
> _[Für Elise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_UOuSklNL4) _
> 
> [Piano Concerto No. 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDXWK3W477w) also known as the _Emperor Concert_
> 
> _[Symphony No. 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwRVR-TmKYw)also known as the _Heroic Sympony__


End file.
